1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for high speed produce labeling. More particularly, it relates to an integrated system which provides on-demand print labeling for single and multiple conveyor lanes driven by a common shaft.
2. The Prior Art
For produce labeling, roll labels are picked-up by extendable arms of a rotating label transfer device. The arm extends as it descends over a conveyor to place the label on to the produce as it passes below the rotating label transfer device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,680 shows two different label rolls 16 and 18. The system is designed to label up to two different varieties of produce, by selecting labels from the appropriate roll. This system differs from the present invention in that it does not provide on-demand print labeling, and that it lacks bellows on the terminal arm ends. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0074819 shows three or more label rolls but lacks extending label depositor arms which limit the variety of produce that can be labeled in a single lane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,574 provides a stepper motor that only rotates the label transfer device when produce is detected in a certain region of a wide conveyor belt. The patent utilizes bellows, but they are extended under positive pressure. In order to extend faster, more pressure is needed which can damage delicate produce. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,294 shows depositor arms which extend under the force of pressurized air.